


Reciprocate Feelings

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: they realise they love each other and the feelings they've been harboring should be let out in the open.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: QuiObi Secret Santa 2020





	Reciprocate Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Chicago_Way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chicago_Way/gifts).



Obi-Wan was feeling somewhat nervous about confessing his feelings to his Master. What he didn't expect was the answer he got, a soft peck on the lips, sweet and chaste. Just as Obi-Wan had been dreaming about lately. 


End file.
